


Are you alright?

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambulances, Dan failing?, Dan trying to parent, EMT!Dan, F/M, Hospitals, Kinda, M/M, Oh, Phil doesn't trust Chris&PJ with his child, Phil gets hit by a car, Some angst but not really, all the things, but he trusts an EMT he's never met?, but he's okay i promise, but its gonna be cool i promise, humor I guess, i should stop before i just type the plot, idk what this is but i had an idea, just go with it, k does anyone actually know how to tag?, not even kidding, parent!phil, so like, so this happened, this is one of my favorite things I've ever written, this is so unrealistic, um, v fluffy, what else, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Are you alright? Can you hear me?"<br/>" Yeah, I guess... What happened?" His voice was quiet and a bit groggy.<br/>" You were hit by a car, sir. You're going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p>Basically Phil gets hit by a car and Dan is an EMT and shit happens bro<br/>shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you alright?

Phil didn't remember being actually hit by the car, but he remembered seeing it. It was a silver Honda, slightly beaten up, and the driver was quite drunk. Phil was crossing the street and he heard a car, and he looked up to see the Honda speeding down the road at full speed and the driver vomiting on the windshield. And then darkness.

Dan sat in the ambulance apprehensively. He hated this part of his job. The wait before getting to the scene, where they were called to, unknowing how bad the damage was. Whether they could save the persons life. Relief flooded Dan when the ambulance screamed to a stop on a smaller side street, a run-down Honda sat at an angle to the body of a raven headed male, about six foot. The two EMT's in front of Dan rushed out of the vehicle to access the scene in front of them. On closer inspection, the man laying on the ground was unearthly pale and breathing shallowly. At least he was breathing. Dan helped heave the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance and place the unconscious person gently on it. The man stirred and Dan grabbed his hand.

" Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

" Yeah, I guess... What happened?" His voice was quiet and a bit groggy.

" You were hit by a car, sir. You're going to be okay." Dan peered down at the man in concern. From what they could tell, he had sustained a back injury, so Dan was a bit surprised the man could talk. And grip Dan's hand so tightly. Dan tried to remove his hand, but the man clutched it tighter and a ghost of a smile found it's way across his face. Dan smiled in return and kept his hand still, and the man resumed being unconscious

The ride to the hospital was uneventful, aside from the man waking up briefly in a panic, but he calmed almost immediately when he saw Dan. Dan thought that was odd, but he didn't question it. The other EMT's shared a knowing look and gave him a little smirk, but Dan just glared at them until they looked away. Dan's hand didn't leave the mans grasp the entire ride. When they got to the hospital, the man was transported to intensive care. Dan was dragged along with, at the insistence of his fellow EMTs. Dan wasn't at all sure if that was a good thing, but he had to hold in a smile when they made him stay with the man.

He woke up four hours after they got to the hospital. Dan counted.

" Ellie!" Dan jumped out of his doze when the man almost yelled.

" Sir, you're in the hospital. May I ask who Ellie is?" The man turned to Dan in almost panic.

" Ellie is my daughter. She's going to be worried sick. I dropped her off at Louise's house then... What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

" You were hit by a car. You have five cracked ribs and a vertebrae fracture, so you're probably going to be here a few weeks. Do you have someone you can have Ellie stay with?" The man shook his head.  
" Louise already has Darcy to deal with, she can't handle Ellie and Darcy both for long periods of time. How long have I been here?" The man's eyes widened in panic again, and Dan put his hands on his shoulders to keep him from sitting up.

" You were hit by a car about five hours ago. What's your name?" The man relaxed slightly at the mention of only a few hours.

" My name is Phil. What's your name?" Dan hesitated, then decided it wouldn't hurt if Phil knew his name.

" Dan." Phil nodded appreciatively. " Are you sure your daughter can't stay with anyone?"

" I don't trust Chris and PJ to take care of her and not have her doing stupid things."

" Do you have a spouse?" Phil winced visibly.

" She deserted me and Ellie when Ellie was two, so, no. And we were never married." Dan nodded.

" I'm going to guess you don't want her in the system, so I'm going to offer a solution. You're probably not going to like it, though." Phil gave him a skeptical look.

" You don't think I'm going to like it."

" I could take care of her? I live really close to this hospital, so she would be within walking distance." Dan got out in a rush, but Phil was nodding, and Dan was mildly surprised. Well, incredibly surprised, but who would admit that?

" I don't know why, but I trust you. And between you and me, I have excellent people sense. Do you have a phone I could use to call Louise?" Phil smiled a bit, and Dan fiddled a bit before pulling out his shitty smartphone. He unlocked it and handed it to Phil. Phil tapped the call pad and dialed in a number. The phone rang for a minute, and then Dan could faintly hear a voice.

" Hello? Who's this?" It was a female voice, not surprising, and it was tinged with annoyance and desperation.

" Lou? It's Phil."

" Oh! Phil, are you alright? Why aren't you using your phone? We tried to reach you, like, five times. Ellie's getting worried." Dan thought he could hear releif in the voice, and Phil rolled his eyes and smiled.

" I'm in the hospital."

" What! What happened? Are you alright? Oh dear..."

" I was hit by a car. I'm going to be okay, but I found someone who lives really close to the hospital I'm in to take care of Ellie." Phil held the phone away from his mouth. " Dan? What hospital is this?"

" St. Jermard."(A/N: That is not a hospital. Don't even try.) Phil nodded and held the phone back to his face.

" We're in the St. Jermard hospital. No, you probably don't know the person, bu he's quite nice. I'm calling off his phone."

" We're on our way." Louise sounded slightly disapproving, and Phil smiled before he hung up and handed the phone back to Dan. Dan leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and groaned.

" So, Phil, tell me about yourself."

" I like..." Phil started listing things, with Dan breaking in every so often in growing enthusiasm. They had very similar tastes in almost everything, from music to sushi. And anime. And movies(except Dan wasn't a huge fan of horror). And in travel destination. Dan also found out Phil wrote a blog called AmazingPhil and answered questions about anything and everything.

It was about an hour before Louise and two little girls arrived at the hospital. Ellie was a quite girl of five, with long dark brown hair and Phil's piercing blue-green-mystery eyes. Phil introduced Dan to everybody, and Dan was surprised when Ellie and Darcy both loved him. Louise approved grudgingly, after she talked with Dan for the better part of an hour and watched Darcy dote on him for the same amount of time. Dan was sitting on the floor with Ellie in his lap and Darcy clinging to his neck when Phil started yawning, and a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over and they should let Phil get some rest. Phil had told Ellie that Dan was taking her to his apartment for however long Phil was in the hospital, and Ellie was thrilled. Dan had Phil's cellphone recovered, and had saved his number to his phone. Louise led the trio of little girl and grown child out the door, then forcefully saved her number to Dan's phone as well. Dan laughed and lifted Ellie on to his shoulders, much to her excitement. Dan was tall, after all. Dan led Louise to his apartment to let her check over it. Ellie loved it. It was fairly similar to Phil's flat, with similar posters and other decoration. The only difference was that Dan had an aesthetic. Dan let Ellie have the spare room, and was oddly pleased when she squealed in excitement and jumped up and down in the doorway. Dan texted Phil and asked if Ellie had school, and if so what times. Ellie did have school, wake up at seven, she usually ate cereal for breakfast, and she hated mornings. Dan raised an eyebrow. Seven? That was late, considering Dan usually got up at four-thirty. But at least he and Ellie had one thing in common, they hated mornings.

To: Philly  
From: Danyul  
Does El drink coffee, by any chance?

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
Lucky for you, yes

To: Philly  
From: Danyul  
Thank god

Dan sat on the couch in the lounge with Ellie on his lap watching Winnie the Pooh(he had it for sentimental reasons) while he texted. Dan actually really liked kids, but usually his contact with children was undesirable because they were often hurt, dying, or traumatized. But Ellie was amazing. She was adorable and sweet and quiet and, best of all, not hurt or dying or traumatized.

" Hey, Ellie. Do you wanna take a picture to send to your dad?"

" Yeah!" Ellie snatched the phone from Dan, much to his amusement, and proceeded to take a fabulous selfie of her with Dan in the background. It wasn't the most flattering photo, but it was cute. Dan gently pulled the phone out of Ellie's grip and sent it to Phil.

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
I see she's got you wrapped around her little finger

To: Philly  
From: Danyul  
Its not a bad thing really

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
Yet

Dan snorted.

" Wha-at? Tell me!" Ellie demanded.

" No." Dan smiled and hugged Ellie when she pouted, and she brightened up considerably.

To: Philly  
From: Danyul  
Whens bedtime?

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
8 30 aka now

Dan glanced at the corner of his phone and saw it was indeed eight thirty.

" Ellie... It's time for bed..."

" Fine. But do you have a book I could read?" Ellie looked up at Dan hopefully, and Dan grinned. He had fallen in love with this little girl and her adorable personality promptly.

" Maybe. What kind of book do you want?"

" Fantasy!"

" Harry Potter?"

" Yes!" Ellie bounced a little in Dan's lap and he chuckled. Ellie really was adorable.

" Which book?" Ellie pondered for a second, furrowing her brow in concentration.

" One?" She piped up hopefully. Dan nodded, his grin still present, and he scooped Ellie up to give her a piggy-back ride. She laughed in glee and Dan knew if he hadn't already fallen in love with this child, that would've sealed the deal. He skipped(yes skipped) to the large white bookshelf next to the TV and plucked the first Harry Potter book off the shelves. The TV was shut off, then Dan and Ellie skipped to the guest room for bed. Dan sat on the bed and dropped Ellie, who landed with a poomf(technical term) of duvet and much giggling. Dan turned and handed Ellie the Harry Potter book with much solemnity, then started giggling in only the most manly way. Dan sat with Ellie and read over her shoulder until about nine, then he slid a bookmark on her page and gently took the book. Ellie let out a small huff of indignation, but curled up under the duvet and fell asleep within moments. Dan flopped on his bed and turned his alarm down quieter, then let sleep overtake him.  
Dan almost forgot he had a child living with him, but was helpfully reminded when he checked his Phone and saw a message from Phil.

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
Forgot to tell you El's school address is {enter stuff here}

Dan sighed in relief and checked the time. About five thirty. Much too early for a little girl, but about late enough to make coffee. So Dan made coffee. At six, he got out his cereal. At six thirty, he set an alarm on his phone for six forty five. At six forty five, Dan went to go wake up Ellie. As Phil said, she was not one for mornings. She hissed at Dan(which was hilarious), and burrowed her way deeper under the duvet.

" C'mon, El. You can't be late for school your first day with me, then your dad won't be happy." Ellie glared at him from the cave she made under the duvet.

" Do you have coffee?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. Dan nodded.

" I do have coffee, but you have to get out of bed to have some." Ellie grumbled, but got out of bed. Dan followed her out of the guest room(Ellie's room now) and poured her a small mug of coffee. " Do you want anything in it?" Ellie shook her head, and Dan set the mug down in front of her. She blew on it until it stopped steaming and sipped. Dan pulled out his phone and snapped a sneaky shot of Ellie with her eyes nearly closed clutching the mug. Her bed head was awesome, and after Dan sent the picture to Phil he got up and grabbed a brush. He started brushing Ellie's hair for her-she complained, but not enough to convince Dan to stop- and managed to get it in some form of order before texting Phil if he should pack Ellie a lunch. The answer was yes, he needed to pack a lunch. Dan ruffled through a hall closet before finding a small paper bag that he promptly packed with unhealthy foods(including chocolate), but he put an apple in it so there was some healthy-ness in the lunch overall. Ellie had poured herself a bowl of cereal, and Dan pulled out the milk for her.

To: Philly  
From: Danyul  
When does school end

To: Danyul  
From: Philly  
3, pick El up in front

Dan nodded, then turned to Ellie, who seemed to be done with her cereal.

" So, Ellie, when school ends I'll be waiting in front of the school. We're probably walking home. When you're done with your cereal, put your bowl in the sink, okay?" Ellie nodded. Dan looked at his phone and almost jumped out of his skin. " Time to go." Dan handed Ellie her lunch and led her down the stairs, looking at her in minor concern when she was out of breath. He must remember she was just a little kid. Dan picked her up and let her ride his shoulders until about a block from her school, and then she insisted that she be put down. Dan complied, and she held his hand up to the front of school, and then she waved goodbye and ran to a small group of friends near the door.

Dan whistled and put his hands in his pockets as he walked back towards his flat. Maybe he would visit Phil, say hi. Dan decided to do that, and see when he was on duty next. The EMT's were on a rotation, so you were on for a week and off for an undefined amount of time. It depended how many EMT's they had on hand. When Phil came in was his last day of that shift, and Dan usually tried to keep to a wake up schedule so when he was on rotation it wasn't so bad. Dan reached the hospital fairly quickly, and stopped in the EMT office to check his schedule, the rode the lift to Phil's floor. Technically, it wasn't visiting hours, but he was an EMT so he got a bit of privilege when it came to checking up on patients. Or cute boys who's child he was taking care of. Dan knocked lightly on the door and heard Phil say it was open.

" Sup, sleeping beauty?" Dan smiled as he let himself in, and Phil chuckled.

" Sleeping beauty? Me? No, I'm a night owl. How did this morning go?" Phil looked at Dan hopefully.

" Pretty well. She's a regular bear in mornings, though, isn't she?" Dan grinned and Phil nodded with a bit of a grimace.

" She gets that from me. I've gotten better though, that's why I'm awake. Inner alarm clock, comes with kids." Dan grinned and settled himself on the chair near the end of the bed.

" Tbh, I'm bad at mornings too. But I wake up at four, so I'm almost fully awake when Ellie gets up."

" Four sounds like a nightmare. Wait, you do that for work, right? Why aren't you racing around in an ambulance?" Phil frowned slightly, but Dan chuckled.

" All the EMT's are on a rotation. My shift ended yesterday, after we brought you in, and I don't have a shift for a month and a half." Phil nodded.

" So, I want to get to know you better, Mr. Dan-The-EMT." Dan nodded.

" Full name: Daniel James Howell," Dan cringed at his own name, but Phil gestured for him to continue, " Age: twenty..." Dan listed off more information about himself, then made Phil do the same.

" Name: Phillip Micheal Lester..." Dan loved Phil's company. Like, really, they were so similar they could be one person. It was almost scary, but in a good way. And Dan was having a hard time trying to avoid the small school-girl crush growing.  
The conversation seemed to never end, but eventually Dan's phone started beeping, and he looked at the alarm to find out that it was time to go get Ellie.

" I'm going to go pick up Ellie, brb." Phil nodded, and Dan was sure he was imagining the disappointment on his face. Right? Dan waved as he left, and Phil waved back. Dan hopped the steps two at a time and started to speed walk to Ellie's school.  
Ellie was waiting in front of the school on the grass with two other friends, but when she saw Dan she hopped to her feet and ran to hug him.

" Well, hello to you too!" Dan laughed, and she offered her hand for him to take. So they walked down the road, hand in hand, until Ellie got tired and begged for a piggy back ride. So then Dan walked down the road towards the hospital so Phil could spend time with his daughter. Ellie laughed brightly, and Dan remembered why he loved Ellie so much. She was simply adorable. They arrived at the hospital fairly quickly, and Dan set Ellie down in the lift before they got to the floor Phil was on.

" Dad!" Ellie practically screamed when she burst into his room.

" Ellie! How are you, my dove?"

" Da-ad, not in front of Dan!" Ellie sent a furtive glance at Dan, and both Dan and Phil started laughing. Ellie rolled her eyes and clambered into the hospital bed at Phil's feet. " People at school were asking if Dan was my other dad." Phil raised an eyebrow and smiled, and Dan blushed a little as he sat on the uncomfortable chair next to Phil's bed.

" Not right now, but maybe if we can convince him to go on a date with me." Phil stage whispered to Ellie, and Dan grinned and blushed a little more" I think you two convinced me well enough." Phil smiled a little wider and Ellie clapped her hands excitedly.

It was a couple of days(full of Dan and Phil flirting during school hours and Dan falling in love with Ellie even more and clothes shopping) before Phil was cleared to go anywhere in a wheelchair. They picked a small sushi place nearby for their first date, and they managed to get Louise to schedule a playdate with Ellie and Darcy. It was a short lunch, but both men enjoyed it. Dan brought Phil back to his flat after the date, and Phil loved it just as much as Ellie, if not more because he knew the posters better. They dated a few more times before Phil went into surgery for his shattered vertebrae. It was a bit stressful, because Ellie and Dan couldn't see Phil, but Dan did get to meet Phil's mom and he learned why Phil didn't want his parents to care for Ellie. Phil's mom was great, she was very nice and both Dan and Ellie liked her a lot, but as she told Dan a while after Ellie went to bed, Phil's father was terrible. He wouldn't accept Phil as Bi, and cast him out with only the clothes on his back when Phil came out. And after Ellie was born, Phil's father got even angrier because it was a sin to have children before marriage. So Dan was really glad Phil had let Ellie stay with him.  
Phil came out of surgery better than expected, and was released after a week in recovery. And luckily, that timed up almost perfectly with Dan's shift. It only took about a week for Phil to move in, and then they lived together. Phil picked Ellie up from school, and Dan dropped her off. It was a month after Phil and Ellie moved in that Ellie started calling Dan 'Poppa', and two days after that Dan proposed. Phil said yes, and they were married four months later. Phil's father was _not _invited.__

__And they lived happily ever after._ _


End file.
